f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1986 Brazilian Grand Prix
23 March | number = 421 | officialname = XV Grande Prêmio do Brasil | circuit = Autódromo Internacional Nelson Piquet Jacarepaguá Circuit | location = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | circuittype = Permanent racing facility | lapdistance = 5.031 | laps = 61 | distance = 306.891 |pole = Ayrton Senna |polenation = BRA-1968 |poleteam = |poletime = 1:25.501 |fastestlap = 1:33.546 |fastestlapdriver = Nelson Piquet |fastestlapnation = BRA-1968 |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 46 |winner = Nelson Piquet |winnernation = BRA-1968 |winnerteam = |second = Ayrton Senna |secondnation = BRA-1968 |secondteam = |third = Jacques Laffite |thirdnation = FRA |thirdteam = }} The 1986 Brazilian Grand Prix, otherwise known as the XV Grande Prêmio do Brasil, was the opening race of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Jacarepaguá Circuit on the 23 March 1986.'Brazilian GP, 1986', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr421.html, (Accessed 27/03/2019) The race, which was the first in which naturally aspirated cars were banned, would see Nelson Piquet claim victory on his debut for . Indeed, Piquet's move was one of a number made during a turbulent winter, with the Brazilian joining Nigel Mansell. Furthermore, the closing of and 's respective factory teams over the winter had left a number of drivers without seats, with Derek Warwick the biggest victim when his move to was blocked by their new lead driver Ayrton Senna. Having wielded his political power effectively over the winter, Senna proved that he was the right driver for the Ethel squad to back when he swept to pole during qualifying. He would be joined on an all-Brazilian front row by the aforementioned Piquet, while Mansell beat new employee René Arnoux to third. Defending Champion Alain Prost, meanwhile, would start the season from ninth behind his new teammate Keke Rosberg. It was Mansell who made the best start on raceday, although he soon found himself skating towards the barriers as Senna refused to give the Brit any room through the first corner. As such it was Senna who led the field on the opening tour, while Mansell was left to climb out of his shattered Williams. In contrast new teammate Piquet would show that discretion was the better part of valour, and duly eased past Senna without too much issue on lap three. With that the two time Champion simply disappeared up the road from his compatriot, and would only lose the lead again when he stopped for fresh tyres. Senna was therefore left to fend off a charging Prost, who would duly pass the #12 Lotus and claim the lead once Piquet stopped, only to retire with an engine failure mid-race. The returning Arnoux duly inherited third once the final stops were made, although he was steadily being caught by teammate Jacques Laffite, and Lotus debutante Johnny Dumfries. A second round of stops would not significantly re-shape the order, although Dumfries was to be hobbled by an electrical fault that Lotus were unable to cure. Indeed, the Scotsman came in so suddenly that his pit crew mistakenly put Senna's tyres on his car, and hence lost more time when they changed back to his proper set, without fixing his issue. Out front, meanwhile, there would be no stopping Piquet, with the Brazilian cruising home to claim victory in front of a jubilant home crowd. Senna was half a minute behind in second, while Laffite overhauled Arnoux in the closing stages to complete the podium. Background Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. ** Thackwell's entry was withdrawn after RAM failed to arrive. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. Milestones * Fifteenth Brazilian Grand Prix to be staged.'1986 Brazilian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2015), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1986&gp=Brazilian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 27/03/2019) * First entry for as a constructor.'1. Brazil 1986', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), http://www.statsf1.com/en/1986/bresil.aspx, (Accessed 27/03/2019) * Debut race for Alessandro Nannini and Johnny Dumfries. * Fourteenth victory for Nelson Piquet. ** Also the Brazilian's 30th podium finish. * secured their 23rd win as a constructor. ** Engine suppliers claimed their eighth triumph. * Tenth podium finish for Ayrton Senna. Standings Victory at the opening race of the season left Nelson Piquet, unsurprisingly, at the head of the Championship, the Brazilian's win on home soil earning him nine points. Ayrton Senna, meanwhile, would kick off his bid for a maiden crown with second, while Jacques Laffite claimed third. René Arnoux, meanwhile, would start the season with a fourth place finish for the third consecutive season, with Martin Brundle and Gerhard Berger the only other scorers. It was a more complicated picture in the Constructors Championship after the opening race, with only holding a two point lead. Indeed, a third and fourth place finish for meant that they scored seven points at the opening race, leaving them a point clear of in third. and were the only other scorers. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1986 Grands Prix Category:Brazilian Grand Prix